


That’s not how Werewolves Work, Dude

by HakeberHooligan



Series: Sterek Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Is confusion a Trope?, Is mayonnaise an instrument?, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, SBWildCard3, Sterek Bingo 2019, There's a whole lot of confusion, for both shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/pseuds/HakeberHooligan
Summary: Stiles is living his dream: at only 22 years old, he's hired for a super-secret FBI division specifically meant to deal with the supernatural. He's basically Fox Mulder, sans Scully. Now all he has to do is find a place to live, which easier said than done. Because Boston isexpensive. However, he thinks he might have found a decent place. What he doesn't expect is that the roommates are a vampire, a ghost, and two werewolves. There'sgotto be a bad bar joke somewhere in there.





	That’s not how Werewolves Work, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a little crossover fic I did 😘 I couldn't believe it when I searched the Being Human fandom, and there were less than 300 fics?! That's just plain not okay. Even though the canons clash, I still think that crossovers between these two fandoms are bomb, because picturing how the characters would interact is nothing short of hilarious. This idea originally started without a lick of Derek, but the dude has a way of wheedling his way into wherever Stiles is 😜
> 
>  
> 
> For Sterek Bingo 2019 prompt: Wild Card

 

     Stiles stands at the door of an old house that’s a stark contrast to the rest of the neighborhood. He has his hand lifted to knock, but pauses. There’s definitely some strange vibes radiating from the place, and he can’t decide if they’re the good variety or not.

     He’s finally living his dream. Graduated Quantico damn-near top of his class after four intense years of college. He’s one of the youngest agents in the Boston  FBI field office. With Raphael’s help, he was able to nab placement in a super-secret unit that works with the Supernatural. He’s pretty much Mulder, and it’s everything he’s always wanted.

     Well, mostly. Being away from home sucks. He had gone to a college close enough to Beacon Hills that he was able to live with his dad. The pack had grown extremely close after high school, especially with most of them moving away. It was really just Stiles, Derek, Malia, and Peter. Derek was a good Alpha, and he finds himself missing his company. Hell, he even misses Peter, if only just a bit.

     The pay wasn’t exceptional either. Don’t get him wrong, the money is great, but he has student loans up the ass and Boston is _expensive._ He figures he can save some cash by renting a room instead of a wholes apartment. He doesn’t plan on dating, not out here, so he won’t be bringing people home or anything. But it has to feel _right._ He needs to be able to bring case files home without fear of a nosy roommate poking through his things and reading them. Originally, he had wanted to become a temporary member of the Were pack here, but for whatever reason there wasn’t one. Stiles thought it was a little strange, but whatever.

     The room here is also stupidly cheap, which is why he’d originally written it off. He wasn’t finding much else though, and earlier today he had walked by, realizing it was the house in the ad. It had a look that drew Stiles in. So, he’d called the dude who posted the ad and scheduled a meet n’ greet for this evening.

     He takes a deep breath and knocks. After a few seconds, a guy opens the door. He is _definitely_ not what Stiles was expecting. He’s all soft features and sandy hair and puppy dog eyes. He kind of reminds Stiles of Scott.

     “Oh,” he says out loud without meaning to. The guy just stares at him. “Oh! I mean, you just took me by surprise. The way your voice sounded on the phone, I was picturing someone far more broody-looking.” When he initially heard the voice, he’d pictured an east coast version of Derek.

     “Yeah, you talked to Aidan. I’m Josh.” He sticks his hand out with a warm smile. Stiles shakes it.

     “Stiles,” He replies, and then follows Josh in to the connecting living room. And that must be Aidan on the couch. Stiles has to bite back a chuckle, because seriously, East Coast Derek. He’s even wearing a leather jacket, and has his jet black hair styled the same way.

     Aidan stands and shakes Stiles’ hand.

     “Aidan,” he states the obvious. Stiles replies in like. Josh and Aidan sit on the couch, and Stiles takes the wooden chair opposite them.

     “So! You two are looking for a roommate?”

     “Well, three, actually. My girlfriend Nora lives here too, but she’s working right now. She’ll be home soon though. That won’t be an issue, will it?”

     “Not at all,” Stiles smiles. While living with dudes is great and all, it’s nice to have a woman’s touch around the place.

     “So what do you do for work?” Aidan asks.

     “I’m starting at the FBI field office in Chelsea next week,” he says, not even trying to hide his huge grin. He’d scream it from the rooftops if he could. “I’m a special agent, real classified stuff, so my biggest concern is privacy. My bedroom would be off-limits, like, at all times.”

     Josh and Aidan share a look, and Stiles thinks that maybe he’s been too forward, and he’s blown it. But then Josh just rubs a hand on the back of his neck and nods.

     “That’s actually a big thing for us, too. Bedrooms are our private spaces. You’d have the upstairs room next to mine, and Aidan has the basement. So the living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom are the common areas.”

     Stiles nods in agreement. That’s good. Kind of sucks that he has to bunk next to a couple, but whatever. He can sleep through nearly anything.

     Just then, a woman comes down the stairs. She’s dressed in pajamas and has unruly hair.

     “He’s hot!” She exclaims. “I hope he walks around in his boxers, like, _all_ the time.”

     The two men give Stiles tight smiles and ignore her.

     “Yeah… I could, but I’m deducting $100 from my rent for being objectified eye candy.” He jokes, looking her in the eye.

     The woman gasps. Aidan and Josh’s eyes go wide in surprise.

     “You can see me?!” She squeals, jumping up and down excitedly before running over to him.

     “... Yes?” Stiles says hesitantly, leaning away a bit.

     “What are you?” Aidan says suspiciously, standing and crossing his arms, feet planted wide apart. It’s like a facade has fallen; he’s all hard edges and scowly and _power_ now.  An Alpha stance. _East Coast Derek._

     “Um, Polish mostly?” Stiles replies cautiously, standing as well and not really sure where this is going. There’s no way that he could have ended up in the Boston pack’s den, completely by chance. Especially because Derek had told him that there _was_ no Boston pack. _Welp. Let's test the waters._ “So I’m gonna ask you something, might sound strange… but what are the full moons like here? I’m wondering if they’re anything like back at home.”

     It’s the most casual way he can think of to ask if they’re werewolves without actually asking. Josh stands quickly at that, a worried look on his face as he looks to Aidan for leadership. Stiles slightly tips his head to the side and back, a clear sign of submission if Aidan is indeed an Alpha. The last thing he wants is be seen as a threat. He sees Aidan’s nostrils flare as he focuses on the length of neck Stiles has put on display. And that’s pretty much confirmation.

     “Okay, total transparency,” Stiles says, taking his seat again. The other three sit down slowly on the couch, tense. At least, the guys are. The woman is still grinning ear to ear and clasping her hands like she’s a child on Christmas. “I’m a member of the Hale pack in Southern California. Maybe you’ve heard of them? I had no clue what I was walking into here, and I don’t want to step on any toes. Derek _assured_ me that there wasn't an Alpha in Boston, but obviously he was wrong.”

     He lets it sink in and waits. They stare back stupidly at him. Even the woman looks slightly lost. Could he have wildly misread the situation?

     “You know what? I’m just gonna go,” He says, standing.

     The three of them quickly stand as well.

     “Wait!” Aidan says. “Are you… you don’t _smell_ like one, but are you a werewolf?”

     Josh inhales a sharp breath. Stiles stares at the three of them, chewing his cheek and calculating.

     “No,” He draws the word out. “but why would you even ask? You know by scent that I’m human.” He cocks his head to the side and studies Aidan. “Are you a new Alpha? Is this your whole pack?”

     Aidan makes a choking noise.

     “I’m not- _me?_ I am _not_ a werewolf.” He sounds affronted.

     “Hey!” Josh grouses.

     “No?” Stiles was sure from his posturing he was. He has to be _some_ sort of Were, though. “So what are you then? Werejaguar? Kitsune? Oh god, you’re not a _kanima_ are you?” An involuntary shiver travels the length of his spine.

     “What? No! What even _is_ a kanima?”

     “Trust me buddy, you’re better off never knowing,” Stiles says, and walks back to his seat to sit. The others follow suit.

     “I’m a ghost,” the woman pipes up. “Sally,” she adds.

     “You’re… a ghost.” Stiles repeats  it slowly, because he has to have heard that wrong. But she’s just nodding her head emphatically.

     “And you guys are…?” He asks, looking at Josh and Aidan.

     “I’m a werewolf,” Josh says, but the way he says it sounds like he’s ashamed.

     “Show me your eyes.” Stiles demands. It might be rude, but he wants to know what kind of wolf he’s dealing with. Josh frowns, and then opens his eyes comically wide.

     “Seriously, dude. This whole situation is weirding me out, and I want to know what kind of Were you are. I know it’s unconventional, but eyes. Please.”

     “I have absolutely _no_ clue what you’re talking about. Aidan is the one who does the eye thing.”

     Aidan goes to speak, but Stiles waves a hand to silence him. Josh is being evasive, and he doesn’t like it.

     “Is it because they’re blue?” He asks softly. “Because being what you are, it’s hard to maintain gold eyes. I understand, dude.”

     Josh just opens and closes his mouth, looking like a confused, land-trapped fish.

     “I don’t… if you’re familiar with werewolves, you know we only transform on the full moon,” Josh says, floundering.

     “That’s not how werewolves work, dude.” Stiles scoffs, because really. These guys think they can make him look like an idiot? He’s been living with this stuff for years now. He’s poor man's’ Mulder, for Christ sake, come on.

     “Um… yes it is?” Josh says, and it’s more of a question than a statement. “That’s how I am, at least. How do werewolves work in California?”

     “Normally,” Stiles throws back. “So what you’re saying is you only Beta shift during the full moon? You don’t ever wolf out any other time? Pretty sure that’s just called self-control.”

     “Okay, let’s just settle for a second,” Aidan says, trying to rein them in.

     “What are _you?”_ Stiles challenges, not slowing for a beat.

     Aidan sits straighter and closes his eyes. When he opens them, they’re completely black.

     “Whoa!” Stiles exclaims, leaning forward to inspect. “Demon? I guess Supernatural got it spot-on.” Color him impressed.

     Aidan rolls his eyes - at least, that’s what the muscle movement around his eyes allude to - and bares his teeth, showing off pointed canines.

     “Didn’t get that part right though,” Stiles mutters to himself.

     Aidan huffs.

     “I’m not a _demon._ I’m a vampire.”

     “No you’re not,” Stiles quickly counters, because Derek, Peter and even _Chris_ had dashed his dreams of meeting one repeatedly, telling him that such a thing didn’t exist. And if they really do? How. Freaking. _AWESOME_ is this?! The stunted brain-to-mouth filter that he possesses shorts out.

     “When were you born? Do you drink human blood? Can you survive on animal blood? How were you turned? Are you undead? Are there vampire Alphas? What are your abilities? Do you sparkle in sunlight?!”

     “1753, yes, no, bitten, yes, no. Enhanced vitality, speed, strength, healing, senses, resilience, mind compulsion, and _for the love of God no.”_

     Stiles stares, slack jawed. Aidan had answered the questions faster than he had asked them, and he doesn’t have the time to comprehend the answers. Hell, he barely even remembers the questions. Everyone is silent, and they’re all staring at him.

     “I just- hold on.” He fumbles with his pocket, pulls out his phone, and begins to text furiously.

**DEREK**

**HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME**

**VAMPIRES, DEREK!!!**

     His phone dings almost immediately:

**_What are you going on about Stiles_ **

**V A M P I R E S**

**I’m sitting across from one right now**

**_Stiles stop_ **

**Possible new roommate**

**And a werewolf, but he only turns on the full moon**

**That’s bullshit though, right?**

**_STILES!_ **

**Oh, and there’s a ghost. Her name is Sally.**

     A picture of Derek sporting an impressive scowl pops up on his phone as it rings.

     “Oh, he’s hot too!” Sally gushes, right behind him.

     “Sweet baby Jesus!” Stiles startles, dropping his phone. “Warn a guy!”

     He scrambles to grab his phone and answers the call.

     “Vampires, Derek. I feel so cheated.”

     “Stiles. Where are you?” Derek growls from the phone.

     “Boston? I work here? You might remember.”

_“Where in Boston, Stiles?”_ And oh, that’s Derek’s strained voice, usually accompanied by his ‘I look like I gotta poop’ face.

     “Why?” Stiles asks suspiciously.

     “Because _I’m_ in Boston. **_Tell Me Where You Are.”_ ** And even though Derek isn’t even _there,_ Stiles still feels compelled to bare his neck in submission.

     “You don’t need to go all Alpha on me, asshole,” he grumbles. He looks at the the men in front of him, and makes a show of covering the receiver, even though Derek can still easily hear them. “My Alpha wants to come over and meet you guys. That’s cool, right? Sooo overprotective, I know,” and he gives Derek the address before anyone can say otherwise.

     “I’m close by, give me ten minutes. Don’t move, and _don’t let them near you.”_ Derek hangs up. Aidan is scowling, but Sally and Josh look lost.

     “Really?” Stiles asks, looking at Josh. “No werewolfy super-hearing or _anything?”_

     Josh just stares stupidly at him.

     Derek is obviously in mama wolf protective mode, but Stiles already has a good feeling about these guys. He doesn’t fear them in the least. He turns to Sally.

     “So. Ghost, huh? How’d you-” he makes a gagging noise, sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes back. It makes her giggle.

     “Asshole fiancé, pushed me down those stairs.” She points to the staircase. “He’s gone, though. I poltergeisted his apartment until he turned himself in for murder,” she says smugly.

     “So cool,” Stiles says breathlessly. He’s pretty sure this is the best day of his life. “So what else can you do?”

     “I can possess people,” she says with a wicked glint in her eyes. Stiles immediately takes a step back, because _triggertriggertrigger_ and bumps into a solid wall of flesh. So, Aidan. He whips around to apologize and tangles up his feet, losing balance. Sally rushes forward to help him, but he yelps and twists away, which causes him to then crack his forehead on the edge of the coffee table. He feels his skin split open, and quickly presses a hand to it, hissing in pain.

     “Oh, I’m so sorry!” Sally says, leaning forward, _still_ trying to touch him. He scrambles back on his butt, using his free hand to balance himself.

     “Fine, I’m fine! Just… please, I need space.” He pleads. Josh looks concerned, and Aidan… Aidan looks hungry. He’s dropped fang and his eyes are black.

     “Dude, keep it in your pants,” Stiles growls, and Aidan has the decency to look guilty.

     “I’ll just… get the first aid kit.” He mumbles, and Stiles can tell that he’s holding his breath. Stiles pushes himself to his feet.

     “Man, I’m probably going to need stitches,” he complains.

     “Oh, well, we can stitch you up, for free if you want.” Josh offers. Stiles gives him an unconvinced look. “No, really! We’re nurses! Well, Aidan, my girlfriend and I are.”

     Oh. That’s… different.

     “Huh. Would have never thought.”

     Aidan comes back with a first aid kit.

     “I don’t suppose you can sap pain, Josh?” Stiles asks, wincing.

     “What?”

     “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Stiles groans. He’s not too fond of the Josh variety of werewolf.

     While Josh cleans the wound - “you actually don’t need stitches, we can just tape it up” - Sally sits gingerly next to Stiles.

     “Sorry, if I scared you,” she says gently. “Living with werewolves and vampires, I’m usually the least-scary one.”

     Stiles smiles at her.

     “It’s not you, not really. You’re great… But I was possessed by a dark fox spirit my junior year of high school. It made me do some pretty terrible things, and people were hurt. People _died._ Good people.” He swallows thickly, his heart clenching at the thought of Allison. “I know it wasn’t me, but it was my body, and I’m the one stuck with all the first-person memories. So possession? It’s a touchy subject for me.”

     He gets quiet. They all do. He’s sure that these people have their own crosses to bear. No one brushes shoulders with the supernatural and leaves unscathed.

     “That’s probably why you can see me then,” Sally decides, giving him a sad smile. “Only supernatural being or clairvoyants are supposed to be able to see ghosts.” And that’s something that catches Stiles’ interest. He opens his mouth to ask a question.

     Of course, that’s when Derek bursts through the door. Like, full on breaks the frame and _busts through._ Stiles is half-expecting him to say, _“Oh Yeaaaaaah!”,_ but this is real life and his wildest fantasies rarely come true.

     He’s completely wolfed-out, all red eyes and fangs and claws and nonexistent eyebrows. Several things happen at once. Josh yelps and backs against the wall, Aidan goes defensive in front of him and Stiles, and Sally lifts her hand, sending Derek into a wall.

     “Stop!” Stiles yells, shouldering past Aidan to help Derek up. “Der, you good buddy?” Derek only growls and shakes Stiles off of him, shifting back to human, then stands to glare at Aidan, who glares right back. Josh has skirted them to shut the front door.

     “Derek, meet East Coast Derek,” Stiles says casually, then catches his slip. “Aidan! I meant Aidan.” They both turn their glares at him.

     Sally snorts.

     “Ha. I can totally see that.”

     “Right?!” Stiles says, grinning at her.

     Neither of the men think it’s very funny. Josh gives Derek an appraising look, and hums. Aidan shoots him a betrayed look.

     “Why are you bleeding?” Derek growls, gesturing to his forehead.

     “When am I not bleeding, Derek,” Stiles states, rolling his eyes. And honestly, Derek can’t even argue. “What are you even doing in Boston? You should have called me, man.”

     He gives Derek a playful shove, and Derek’s ears actually go pink. Huh.

     “Figured I’d surprise you,” he mumbles. “You’ve been away from home for five months, so I figured a bit of home could come to you.”

     And that’s… really sweet, especially for Derek, who’s stoical incarnate. But Stiles would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed the wolf.

     “So these are your new roommates?” Derek asks, waving his hand to the three of them.

     “Well, we haven’t actually gotten that far yet. I literally _just_ met them like 20 minutes ago.”

     Derek points at Aidan.

     “Vampire.” He says. Aidan just crosses his arms and juts out his chin.

     “Werewolf?” Derek asks Josh. Josh looks a little skittish, but nods. “But only on the full moon.” Josh nods again.

     He turns to Sally.

     “Ghost?” He says incredulously, and see? Even Derek doesn’t believe it. Sally nods enthusiastically, and Stiles wonders if she ever stops smiling. Then a thought hits Stiles.

     “Josh, what’s your girlfriend?” He asks. Josh gives him a look of surprise.

     “Well, why can’t she be human?” He asks it in a tone that clearly says she isn’t. “You’re automatically assuming she’s something supernatural.” His arms flail a bit.

     Stiles just rolls his eyes.

     “I’ve lived this beat before. I’m the token human. That’s just how the universe likes to fuck with me. So she’s gotta be _something.”_

     “Shesawerewolf,” Josh mumbles, chewing his nail and ducking his head.

     “Josh turned her,” Sally helpfully supplies.

     “It was an accident!” He says quickly.

     “Guys. Let’s just, _stop_ for a second,” Aidan says, taking charge. “I’ve _never_ met a werewolf that can do what you just did there, change into something like _that.”_

     “Well I’ve never met a vampire _anything,”_ Derek retorts. They square off, and seriously. Can they just _not?_

     “Okay! Let's all sit. Can we sit? Let’s sit.” Stiles steers Derek to the wooden chair he was sitting in earlier, then plops down on the floor between his legs. Derek immediately sinks his fingers into Stiles’ hair, and massages his scalp while sapping away his aches. Stiles hums in appreciation.

     The others watch the interaction with curiosity.

     “Ooooh,” Sally finally says knowingly. “I didn’t realize you two were like, _together.”_

     Stiles feels Derek tense, and Stiles snorts.

     “Derek and I? Nah. Werewolves - at least, Derek’s type - are very tactile creatures. And I’m sure after being away from home for so long, I don’t smell like Pack anymore. Scenting is definitely a thing, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t love it.” He leans his head back to look up at Derek. “You give the _best_ scalp massages.”

     Derek smiles shyly down at him, and resumes his ministrations. Stiles doesn’t mention that he likes Derek’s constant scent-marking for _other_ reasons than feeling like pack. If something was going to happen between them though, it would have happened years ago. And he’s okay with that. Mostly.

     “So why are you guys renting out? I mean, having a human roommate would mess with the dynamics, wouldn’t it?”

     “Honestly, we need the money.” Josh sighs. “The owner of the house was selling, so we bought it. This is Sally’s home, and we like it. But Aidan’s maker cut him off, so we’re strapped for cash. It wasn’t going to be an ideal situation.”

     Stiles hums, but it’s more because of Derek’s fingers.

     “So I would probably be a perfect fit then. No need to pretend to be human and whatnot. You should never have to hide who you are in your den.”

     The three of them look at him solemnly, and Stiles thinks he’s growing on them.

     The front door is pushed open, and a mousy-looking blonde is standing there, looking thoroughly confused.

     “Uh, what happened to the door?”

     “Nora!” Josh stands, his entire face lighting up. He turns to Stiles and Derek. “That’s Nora,” He says, just in case they didn’t make the connection the first time. He has that same goofy, fool-in-love look that Scott gets whenever he looks at his latest fling that he promises will be The One.

     Stiles stands and meets her halfway, shaking her hand.

     “I’m Stiles, and that’s West Coast Aidan,” He says, gesturing Derek. Both men in question scowl, and Derek even growls a little. Sally laughs like she’s about to bust a gut which, can that happen when you’re a ghost? Nora just cocks her head and studies Derek, who squirms in his seat.

     “I think I’m missing some sort of inside joke, but I still see it. What’s your boyfriend’s _real_ name?” She asks, arching her brow.

     Stiles sputters and flails his arms. Derek blushes, and Aidan plasters a smug look across his face.

     “We _aren’t_ dating! We’re packmates!”

     Nora narrows her eyes at that.

     “Oh, Derek is a werewolf. But like, a different breed or something.” Josh tells her.

     “Oh.” She says, shoulders relaxing. Then she turns to Stiles. “And you are…?”

     “Human!” Stiles says happily. “Or I guess as close to human as I can be. I can see ghosts I guess? It’s a new discovery.”

     “New friends, Nora!” Sally squeals, and Nora smiles warmly back at her.

     “So, what do you mean, different breed of werewolf?”

     “Do the thing, Der!” Stiles presses. Derek rolls his eyes, but obliges. In a short second, he Beta shifts. Nora gasps, but doesn’t back away.

     “You can do that whenever you want?” She asks hesitantly. Derek nods. “And full moons?”

     He shrugs and shifts back.

     “The wolf is closer to be surface and emotions run high, but I’m a born wolf and I’ve had years of practice. So it’s really just another night.”

     Nora and Josh both get wistful looks on their faces.

     “What is it like, for you guys?” Stiles asks.

     “More like horror movie.” Josh answers. “Painful shifting into a wolf-like creature, wit a side mindless rage. Your affliction looks much more preferable.”

     “It’s not an affliction,” Derek says, crossing his arms and scowling. “This is how I was born. It’s who I am.”

     “Of course,” Josh says quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you. It’s just… the four of us all started out life as human. So what we are now? It’s different.”

     Derek’s features soften, and he nods.

     “I _have_ heard stories,” He says, “of a type of werewolf native to Scotland. Sounds a lot like what you’re going through. As the story goes, generations ago my family turned them all into my type of wolf. Each and every bite was a success. I had assumed that your type of werewolf had been eradicated.”

     Stiles’ eyes go wide at the prospect.

     “Derek, does that mean… would you be willing…”

     “If they are.”

     “But Beacon Hills… they’d have to move. They can’t be Omegas. You said there’s no Alpha in Boston.”

     Derek lets loose a loud sigh.

     “I had a whole night planned to tell you this, but _nothing_ ever goes to plan where you’re involved, Stiles.”

     “What does that even _mean?”_ Stiles says. He’s taken by surprise when Derek steps right into his personal space. This is different than pack bonding. This makes his heart race and his head feel light.

     “Um.” He says stupidly.

     “Peter and I put down a rogue Alpha last week, and Peter delivered the killing blow. Beacon Hills still has a Hale Alpha. I’m moving to Boston.”

     Stiles feels like he’s missing something glaringly obvious, but his brain doesn’t want to work.

     “Why Boston?” He asks, feeling like he _should_ know the answer, but doesn’t.

     Derek grabs his face with both hands and lays a kiss on him. Like, probably the best kiss that Stiles has ever experienced, 11/10, would do again. Because he’d been pining after Derek for _years_ before finally accepting that they make great friends, but not much else. Apparently he was mistaken. He closes his eyes and melts into the touch.

     He can hear the other behind him:

     “Wait, so they _are_ together?” Josh asks.

     “Don’t look at me, I just got home,” Nora says.

     “That was _so_ romantic,” Sally croons.

     But none of that matters right now. All that he cares about is Derek’s lips against his, stubble prickling his skin in the _best_ way, and how Derek’s thumbs are softly caressing his cheeks.

     Derek pulls back, and Stiles most definitely does _not_ make a tiny, needy noise, because that simply wouldn’t be manly. He opens his eyes and gazes into Derek’s.

     “Good?” Derek asks softly, looking slightly worried.

     “Good?” Stiles echos, breathless. Then his brain turns back on. He shoves Derek hard. “Dude, are you for fucking _real_ right now?!”

     Derek stumbles backwards and a hurt look blooms across his face. Stiles _almost_ feels bad.

     “Derek Miguel Hale, I’ve wanted to kiss you for _ever,_ and you wait until now?! We could have been making out for years, Der! YEARS!”

     Then he’s grabbing a stunned Derek by the lapel of his jacket and reeling him in for another kiss, but this one is laced with heat and hunger and _lust._

     Derek eventually pulls away to laugh.

     “My middle name isn’t Miguel,” he says, humor dancing in his eyes.

     “Yeah, well, it sounded good.” Stiles grins back, probably looking like a complete lovestruck fool.

     “Um. We’re still here,” Aidan says, interrupting their moment.

_Oh, right._ Stiles clears his throat and turns to them, but keeps an arm wrapped firmly around Derek’s back.

     “So, Yeah. Did you catch all of that? Derek thinks he can turn you two. Think of it as a werewolf upgrade.”

     Josh and Nora both share a look.

     “Could you? Is that really a thing that can happen?” Josh looks so damn hopeful, and it breaks his heart a little.

     “I’ll have to ask my uncle to go through our family’s historical documents, but yes. I’m fairly sure I can.”

     Nora’s breath hitches and tears well in her eyes.

     “Josh… if this works, it changes everything.”

     “Well let’s not get too excited yet,” Stiles says, not wanting to give them false hope. “There’s still a lot you have to learn about werewolves- well, Derek’s kind of werewolf. It’s a lot of information. And while I would _love_ to sit here and discuss werewolf attributes and pack dynamics until sunrise, Peter still has to do that research, and I’ve been wanting to make out with this dude since I was sixteen. So maybe we can put this conversation on the backburner, and we can all go out for lunch tomorrow?”

     Aidan cracks a smile. Smiles look nice on Aidan.

     “Sure. I think it goes without saying that you have the room. Well, both of you, if that’s what you want.”

     Stiles gets the feeling that Aidan is the Alpha of their little ragtag group, in his own way at least. The protector, the backbone.  This is about as close as they’re going to get to him verbally accepting Derek.

     Derek stands a little straighter and nods.

     “I had planned on just buying a house, but I didn’t anticipate having a pack outside of Stiles. A pack works best in close proximity.”

     “You were going to ‘just buy a house’?” Sally asks in disbelief.

     “Oh, the dude’s loaded.” Stiles preens, because as of two minutes ago, that’s _his_ dude they’re talking about.

     “And you wouldn’t have any issues, living with a vampire?” Aidan pushes. Ah, so they’re getting all of the posturing out of the way early.

     Derek wraps an arm around Stiles posessively.

     “Nope. As long as you keep your fangs out of my boyfriend.”

     And _oh god,_ but they need to leave like, yesterday, because did Derek just really call him his _boyfriend?_ Stiles may or may not make a strangled whining noise in the back of his throat as he drags Derek to the door.

     “So we’re good for lunch tomorrow, yeah? Just text me whenever. You have my number. Nice to meet you!” He yells over his shoulder. Derek is giggling behind him. Actual, honest-to-god _giggles_ are coming out of his mouth, and Stiles needs to capture them with his lips.

     He leads them into the alley next to the house and crowds Derek against the wall, pressing his body close and crushing their lips together. Derek can easily take control whenever he wants to, but he’s content to lets Stiles take charge, and it’s just so damn _hot_ that he’s letting Stiles do that.

     “Years, huh?” Derek asks when Stiles pulls away to drag in a few ragged breaths.

     “God Derek, fucking _years._ What changed?” He asks, pressing their foreheads together.

     “Went crazy when you left town for Quantico. I didn’t realize why, but nothing felt right. Peter clued me in to the fact that I’ve been gone on you for years. You know me, I can’t get out of my own way.”

     Stiles snorts, because _true._

     “Anyways, when you got the job here, it broke my damn heart that you wouldn’t be coming back home. Then Peter became an Alpha, and told me to go chase you. So I did.”

     “That is seriously the sweetest love story ever.” Sally’s voice is like, _right_ behind them.

     Stiles jumps and screams, spinning around.

     “For the love of tiny little baby kittens Sally, _you are going to give me a heart attack!”_

     She doesn’t even have the good sense to look admonished. Stiles waits for her to leave, but she just stares at them, standing there with clasped hands and an _aww_ face plastered on.

     “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sally,” He says pointedly.

     “Oh! Right, sorry!” And she disappears in a wisp.

     Stiles turns back to Derek.

_“Ghosts,_ Derek. Vampires and movie werewolves. How is it that Boston is stranger than Beacon Hills?”

     “I don’t know, but I think we’ll fit right in.” He goes back to kissing Stiles, and Stiles doesn’t want to think about ghosts, vampires, or movie werewolves. All he can think about is Derek and the way his body moves and responds to Stiles’ touch, the way he tastes, and how this close, Stiles can pick up the notes of leather and pine and _home_ that tickles his nose.

     - - -

     Three days later, Stiles and Derek move in. The day after that, Derek gives Josh and Nora the bite. Two nights later, the five of them spend their first full moon together. Josh and Nora are naturals, and immediately realize that they’re each other’s anchors. Not that anyone had any doubts.

     Stiles starts his job at the FBI, and with a house full of supernatural beings with access to the underbelly of the city, he’s able to keep on top of things pretty well. Boston sees its longest stretch of supernatural peace in decades.

     As for Derek? Stiles finds that the man is insatiable, and takes it as a personal challenge to sate him. Many times, in many different positions, in many locations of the house, much to their packmates dismay. Except for Sally, of course. Stiles refers to her as their resident voyeur-geist.

     Would it be cheesy of him to think that they lived happily ever after? Because damn, but it certainly felt that way.

**Author's Note:**

> For real though, East Coast Derek and West Coast Aidan 😂
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For more shenanigans, here are my social medias! Fair warning, there are many memes 😂 Come sip some tea with me! ☕️🐸
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/HakeberHooligan/  
> https://hakeberhooligan.tumblr.com/


End file.
